gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Naruto Shippuden: Clash of Ninja Revolution 4
Naruto Shippūden: Clash of Ninja Revolution IV, knows in Japan as Naruto Shippūden: Gekitou Ninja Taisen! EX 4. It makes a few firsts: First game to switch from English to Japanese voice acting as a Japan, North American, European release, the first to include a storyline from the manga, the first to include the largest number of characters in a Naruto game (that's 89, if you didn't realize), and the first to feature tag-team story modes. It is also on the Nintendo Wii and Nintendo Wii U. It was originally called Clash of Ninja Project 2014. *The game will have about 850 characters from Part I and Part II *The storyline goes up until the Invasion of Pain arc. *The graphics have now officially improved. *This is first Clash of Ninja game that allows you to switch from to English to Japanese versions (Second, if counting the PAL version of Naruto Shippuden: Clash of Ninja Revolution 3) *Part game of version of Gekitou Ninja Taisen (For, was this if the JP version of Naruto Shippuden: Gekitou Ninja Taisen! Special). *Tag-team battle modes have been confirmed. *This will be the first Clash of Ninja title to be released on a console other than the Nintendo Gamecube and/or Wii: Clash of Ninja Revolution 4 will also be available for the Nintendo Wii U. *That of is have story mode from history goes up is it until the Return of Madara arc. *Is the characters storyline of Ten-Tails Revival arc of as having confirmed Obito Sage of the Six Paths Mode. *History game of Japan and English new characters game of Naruto Shippūden: Clash of Ninja Revolution 4 (Naruto Shippuden: Gekitou Ninja Taisen! EX 4) some storylife of Confining of Jinchuriki arc, Shinobi World War arc, Ten-Tails Revival arc and Return of Madara arc confirmed as Naruto Six Paths' New Jinchuriki Sage Mode. *The News story of the game of the Return of Madara arc but now the History has changed to be the Infinite Tsukuyomi arc to unlock the characters are Kaguya Otsutsuki. Story This is of game would cover the entire story of Naruto, also of the Genin Training and Land of Waves arcs was to the end of the Ten-Tails Revival arc and the Return of Madara arc, thus ending from the story of Naruto. The story would be Split into two different game modes, one is the of Part I for the Naruto series, and one the Part II:'' Shippuden''. Part 1's story would open with Hashirama's battle against Madara Uchiha and end Naruto's battle with Sasuke at The Final Valley. Part II were is open with Naruto's homecoming battle with Kakashi and conclude with the final battle of the series. It from also cover the sixth Naruto Shippuden movie, Road of Ninja, and would include another the story arc exclusive to is this game. Characters Roster *Naruto Uzumaki (can enter a Demon Fox Mode, One-Tailed form, Two-Tailed form and Three-Tailed form, also playable in a Sage Mode form, can enter a Four-Tailed form, Five-Tailed form, Six-Tailed form, Imperfect Nine-Tails Chakra Mode, Imperfect Tailed Beast Mode, Imperfect Tailed Beast Mode form, Seven-Tailed form and Eight-Tailed form, also playable in a Nine-Tails Chakra Mode form, also playable in an Tailed Beast Mode form, also playable in a Six Paths' New Jinchuriki Sage Mode form, also playable with an Hokage outfit) *Sasuke Uchiha (can activate Sharingan, also playable with an Kirin outfit, also playable in a Curse Mark form, Curse Mark Mode Stage 2, Curse Mark Mode Stage 3, also playable with an Akatsuki outfit, can activate Mangekyou Sharingan, also playable with an Taka outfit, also playable in a ribcage Susanoo form, imcomplete Susanoo form, complete Susanoo form, final Susanoo form, also playable in a Susanoo Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan Mode form, also playable in a Six Paths' Rinnegan form and Perfect Susanoo form) *Sakura Haruno *Kakashi Hatake *Sakumo Hatake *Kakashi's Mother *Sai (also playable with an Allied Shinobi Forces outfit) *Yamato *Young Sora *Sora (can enter a Demon Fox Mode, One-Tailed form, Two-Tailed form, Three-Tailed form and Four-Tailed form) *Young Iruka *Iruka Umino (also playable with an Allied Shinobi Forces outfit) *Iruka's Father *Iruka's Mother *Suigetsu *Jugo *Karin *Rock Lee *Neji Hyuga (can activate Byakugan) *Hizashi Hyuga (can activate Byakugan) *Neji's Mother *Tenten *Might Guy *Shikamaru Nara *Choji Akimichi *Ino Yamanaka